revoltcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Father Malory
' Father Aidan Malory' is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Revolt Comics. The character debuted in a 7 page story in “Revolt Comics Presents" #1” in May of 2014 and was created by Alice V. Falto and David G. Hernandez. Initially the team of the Neo Templars was composed of just the core members but, it occurred to Hernandez that in order to maintain the series anchored to its religious aspect without badgering the reader constantly over the head with tedious dialog and reminders, the presence of a priest within the team will be just what the book needed. Falto quickly jump on board with the idea and it was so that Father Malory was born. Father Malory is an Irish American priest trained by the Catholic Church in the art of exorcism as well as various pagan rituals. Publication history Father Malory is seen for the first time in “Revolt Comics Presents" #1”, helping out the team of the Neo Templars, fight supernatural creatures by sharing his knowledge on the how to eradicate them. Fictional character biography Irish-American priest Father Aidan Malory was born on 1953 in Boston. The path to priesthood chose him instead of him, it. Early in life Aidan was a hooligan which spent more time getting into trouble than stepping into a church. Before reaching adulthood he ran from home and joined a local gang. As part of his initiation, he was supposed to hold up a convenience store. Aidan dressed all in black and tucking in a gold cross that his mother gave him as a child within his shirt, he approached the store with every intention of perpetrating the robbery but backed down at the last minute. His fellow gang members stormed the store and drag him into it and made him watch as they gun down the store owner. They flee the scene and left Malory with the dying store owner agonizing at his arms. The store owner saw the cross dangling from Malory’s neck and confused him with a priest. The store owner asked him to perform the last rites on him. In order to appease the dying man Malory recited a couple of prayers he remembered from Sunday school. The police arrived as the store owner passed away. In spite of Malory’s record, he was acquitted of any wrong doing as witnesses pointed out the two other individuals were the one who gunned down the store owner, but naturally he felt responsible for the man’s death. He stepped into a church for the first time in years and entered a confessional where he explained in rich detail what he did to a priest. The priest asked him how he felt when he preformed the last rites to the man. He said he felt awful pretending to grant absolution to someone he had gotten killed. The priest then asked him how the store owner felt when he recited the prayers to him. Malory said that he passed calmly and in turn that made him feel a bit better. The priest told Malory that perhaps he would find forgiveness in the absolution of others. Endorsed by the priest Malory enrolled in seminary school and was invited soon after to "The Pontifical Regina Apostolorum University" in Rome where he studied the topic of exorcism and prayers of liberation. After practicing over forty seven successful exorcism for ten years he was called back to Rome to come into the service of The Neo Templars. Father Malory 'has been proven to be an amazing asset to the team; however, his heavy drinking usually gets the team worry, especially 'Carlos Gomez. Powers and abilities Father Malory has no supernatural abilities. External links * https://www.facebook.com/Revoltcomics at Revolt Comics All characters and logos showed in this page are ™ and © of [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] Inc. ™ [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] is a ™ and a © of David G. Hernandez, Alice V. Falto and Angel G. Falto. Category:Comics characters introduced in 2014 Category:Fictional characters Power Grid Revolt Ratings Intelligence 3 Strength 1 Speed 1 Durability 2 Energy Projection 1 Fighting Skills 1 Power Reference